Fake bride
by Elle-Key97
Summary: Jasmine was shoked when she find out that Lief is going to marry Toran women . She couldn't believe . But when she met her she finally believed . But , Is Aceline really Liefs bride or someone else ? Fluff :D Pleace review :33


**Hi!This is my first story.I think it is not good but I hope you would like it. xD  
This is Deltora Quest fanfiction.  
Deltora Quest is made by Emily Rooda.**

Jasmine wanted to find Lief . She was so angry at him . Jinks told her secret that Lief was hiding from her long time . Jinks said that Lief is going to marry Toran women from rich and famous family . She couldn't believe in that . Why would Lief hide that from her? Maby Jinks was lying .  
- Excuse me , Lady Jasmine .  
Jasmine turned around . Next to her was standing girl with blonde hair and blue eyes . She was wearing costly dress .  
.. : Do you know where is Queen Sharns room ?  
J : Who are you ?  
.. : I am Aceline de Toran . King Liefs bride .  
Jasmine was shoked . So , It was true .  
J : Umm .. Yeah ... Sharns room is just down the holl . Do you know where is Lief ?  
A : King Lief is going to Tora . You know because of wedding.  
J : Yeah ... I wish you all the best .  
A : Thank you . - she said that with strange look on her face .  
J : Well , I must to go now .  
A : Good bye , Lady Jasmine .  
Jasmine went to her room . She layed on her bed and looked up at decorated ceiling with big precious chandelier . Lief was decorating her room . She was so angry at him . Why he was hiding marriage from her ? She was his closest friend . Maby she just imagined that . But,she knew she wasn't sad because of that . She was sad because she loved him . Sometimes she believed that he love her . But this is sign that it isn't like that .  
- You are just a gir from forest . How can you compare with Liefs bride who is from Tora , from some noble family ? But don't be sad Jasmine . You are strong , don't cry .You will left the palace and come back home . Then you can cry . - she was thinking .  
Later someone knocked at the door .  
- Lady Jasmine .  
It was Aceline .  
- What she want now . - she tought angrily .

She opened door with fake smile .  
J : Yes , Aceline ?  
A : Lady Jasmine , Queen Sharn told me to bring you this glas of potion .

J : Why ?  
A : Well …. Umm … That is potion maked of some fruit from Forest of Silence and she tought that you would like it . - she said with confuse expression .  
J : Ok , thank you .  
A : Oh . You're welcome .  
Jasmine closed the door .  
- There is something weird . -she tought.  
She drunk half glass of potion .  
- I think I've never drink or eat fruit whit this taste .  
Than she looked up at the clock .  
- Well , It's time to sleep . Tomorrow is a new ,, beautifull ,, day in this prison , I mean palace .  
She went to sleep , thinking of Lief and his future wife . Suddenly she felt strange and strong pain all over her body . She opened her eyes . Aceline was standing next to her bed .  
J : Aceline ? What are you doing there ?  
A : Hahhah , Jasmine you are so stupid .  
J : What ? ! - she tried to move her body but she coldn't .  
A :I gave you glass of poison and you drunk it ! - Aceline told with evil smile .  
J : But why would you do that ?  
A : Because of Lief !  
J : I don't understand .  
A : Oh my God ! Lief is always around you . He is always gentle towards you ! It is so obviously that he love you ! He even maked a neckale for you ! Whole Deltora know that you two **love** each other ! But it can't be ! You are wild girl , nobody and he is a king ! He can't love** you** ! But , if I kill you he would find another beloved , like** ME**!  
You will die slowly and everyone will think that you died because of flu , when Lief come back you would be dead . And , If you want to know, I'm not Liefs bride . Jinks let me in palace because he tought that Lief is going to marry Toran women , so I told him that I am that women ! But it's not big lie . Later Lief will marry me ! Now , bye Jasmine. Die in peace ….  
Suddenly someone broke the door . Lights turned on . It was Lief . He held his sword in hand . He was very angry .  
L : Guards !  
In the same second they appered .  
L : Take her away !  
They did it immediately . Aceline was angry , too . She was so close to her goal . When guards left room . Lief looked at Jasmine . His eyes was full of pain , afraid , tenderness and love .  
- Lief … - Jasmine said tiredly .  
Lief didn't say anything .He approached to her bed and gently took her to his room . He lowered her on his bed . Jasmine had temperature .So he called maids and doctor . Doctor gave her medicine and told that she would recover soon . Soon they left room .  
J : Lief … How do you know ..?  
L:Magic wather *.I tought that you would left palace because of secret and my duties . Then I saw moment when that girl told you that she is my bride . You believed her . I knew that she want to do something bad . So, I came back from Tora as fast as I colud .  
J : Lief..  
L : Jasmine I'm sorry . -he cut her off .  
J : It's not your fault .  
She put her hand on his . One tear slide down his cheek .  
L : You almost die because of me . I promise that I would defend you .  
J : I know that … Lief … Look at me ...  
Lief looked up at her . Jasmine moved closer to him.  
J : I … l .. love you .  
L : I love you too , Jasmine .  
Then he carefully pressed soft kiss on her lips .

**Maggic wather - when you drink it and think about someone/something you would dream that person and what he/she do . IDK real name of this wather .  
Soo , what you think about this story ? PLEACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review . Sorry for the grammatical and other mistakes .**  
**Thank you for reading .**  
**Love ya :D**


End file.
